misteriosos sentimientos
by nikounkore
Summary: bueno, no se como explicra de que se trata... je. bueno en fin, se trata de yuuji y shana. una pequeña idea que me vino a la mente despues quetermine de ver shakugan no shana second. pasen con gusto.


-"Últimamente eh sentido que shana a estado rara, sus sonrisas y sus ánimos no son los mismos, cada ves que me preocupo por ella, antes me decía "QUE TE IMPORTA

-"_Últimamente eh sentido que shana a estado rara, sus sonrisas y sus ánimos no son los mismos, cada ves que me preocupo por ella, antes me decía "QUE TE IMPORTA!!", y ahora me dice "no es nada", y más enzima con un sonrojo. Shana como te voy a comprender, y que es lo que debo comprender"- pensaba Yuuji, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, acostado en su cama pensativamente_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

-Señorita, se encuentra bien??- dearimacho – pregunta Wilhelmina detrás de la puerta con llave, de la habitación de shana

-No es nada, Wilhelmina – dijo Shana sentada en su cama escondiendo su rostro en las roillas. Por su vos se notaba que estaba llorando

-Si me necesita, solo llámeme- de arimasuka- dijo Wilhelmina rindiéndose

-Por que me enoje, solo se que me molesto. Yoshida kasumi y yo teníamos una competencia, era justo…, pero aun así- empezó a suspirar shana mientras se recostaba en la cama- ver a yuuji tomado de la mano con yoshida caminando por el parque me molesto mucho. Si yuuji y yo solo somos amigos… creo que no podré ganarle a yoshida.

_Flash back_

_Shana iba pasando por el parque con una bolsa, llena de ingredientes para la cena. Iba feliz de la vida comiendo melón-pan, hasta que se cruza frente suyo a Yoshida y a Yuuji. Shana se esconde detrás de un árbol._

_Yoshida a diferencia de Yuuji, se percató de la presencia de Shana. Al verla extrañamente se apego al brazo de yuuji_

-_Sakai-kun, ya escogiste- pregunta Yoshida_

_-Sobre que??- pregunta Yuuji_

_-Shana-chan o yo- responde Yoshida_

_-Por que metes a shana??-pregunta yuuji_

_-Shana detrás del árbol apretó los labios, esa palabra le dolió_

_-Yuuji… como puedes – dice shana saliendo de su escondite, cabizbaja_

_-Shana te pasa algo??- pregunta yuuji_

_  
-YUUJI, ERES UN BAKA!!- le grita shana_

_-Shana cálmate- dijo yuuji_

_-AUN NO ME COMPRENDES!!- volvió a gritar shana_

_-Shana que te pasa- pregunta yuuji atemorizado_

_-Yuuji- dijo shana, empezando a caerle lagrimas- YUUJ, ERES UN BAKA!!- vuelve a gritar marchándose a toda velocidad_

_Fin flash back_

Yuuji, eres cruel- dijo mirando al ventanal de su habitación, volviendo a surgir las lagrimas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_-"Shana hay tantas cosas que me ocultas, por que me salvaste esa ves... arriesgando tu vida, recibiendo tú el ataque de carmel-san._

_Que me dijiste en el tempou josai_

_Que me ibas a decir cuando te dirigiste a atacar a sabrac la hoja de la destrucción_

_Tantas cosas que para mi no tienen respuesta. Tal vez tengas razón… soy un BAKA!!- yuuji se rascaba ala cabeza, intentando pensar por que shana se enojó. _

Hasta cuando se abre un Fuzetsu en el centro de la ciudad. Yuuji, se pone su chaqueta y baja las escaleras corriendo y se dirige al futsetsu. Al llegar solo ve a una familiar persona allí parada. Existencia la rodeaba. Por su compostura parecía recién liberada.

-Yuuji- dijo Shana con una suave voz, mientras bajaba la mirada. Extrañamente el centro estaba vació. Shana sin tomarle mucha atención a yuuji, se da la vuelta y camina aproximándose a yuuji, pasa por su lado, pero yuuji le detiene.

-Shana, tenemos que hablar- dijo yuuji con firmeza

-Hazlo corto- dijo fríamente shana

-Que es lo que te pasa?- pregunta yuuji

-Aun no te das cuenta??- dijo shana cambiando su vos a disgusto

-De que me tengo que dar cuenta shana!!_- _le grita yuuji

-Primero, de que eres un baka!!- grito shana

-Y si soy un baka, que vas a hacer!!- grita yuuji

-No se le puede hacer nada!!- grita shana

-Y por que no!!- grita yuuji

-Urusai, urusai, urusai!!- grita shana

-Ya se por que soy un baka!!- grita yuuji

-A si, entonces dilo!!- grita shana

-Soy un baka, que no se dió cuenta de lo que siente por ti!!- grita yuuji.

-Shana al oír esas palabras, se sonroja y no sabe que decir.

-Yuuji…- es lo único que logra su cerebro, enviar a sus nervios musculares de la boca.

-Shana…, perdón por lo que dije hoy en la tarde, estuve pensando y supe a que te referías- dijo yuuji sonrojado. Shana lo abraza, haciendo que yuuji y ella callaran al

Suelo. Shana solo oculta su cara sonrojada en el tórax de yuuji, mientras este le acaricia el cabello. Shana levanta la mirada y le mira a los ojos

-Ai shiteru- dijo shana levemente con una sonrisa, y un gran rubor. Mientras yuuji le sonreía…

-Yuu-chan, despierta-decía una voz, extremadamente familiar, se hoya… como su madre

- ocasa?? , y el Fuzetsu- pregunta yuuji mirando exaltado a todos lados

- vaya yuu-chan, tienes una gran imaginación- dijo su madre riendo- ven, es hora de cenar- dijo levantándose de la cama, y saliendo de la habitación

_**Por otra parte…**_

-Señorita, despierte- decía Wilhelmina

-Ahh?, Wilhelmina… y Yuuji??- pregunta shana aun adormecida

-Señorita, sabia que estaba triste por la culpa del mystes- dijo wilderehemina

-No te preocupes Wilhelmina, estoy mucho mejor- dijo shana con una sonrisa

-esta bien señorita, no tarde mucho que ya vamos a cenar- dijo Wilhelmina marchandoce

- shared dream (sharedto dreamy, en pronunciación japonesa)??- pregunta alastor

- si alastor, shared dream- dijo sonriente shana


End file.
